


fragile thing

by fait



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Sexual Content, Insane Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), Librarian Wilbur Soot, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Pining, Police Officer Jschlatt, Prophetic Dreams, Slow Burn, Wilbur Soot-centric, no beta we die like men, you read that right lmaooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fait/pseuds/fait
Summary: wilbur soot is new to town and, thanks to his roommate niki's help, acquires a job as a librarianwhat's so weird is that his new place of work is home to a police stationwhat's even weirder is that an officer named schlatt has caught his interest for all the wrong reasonschapter three is NOT a new chapter for the book but an update. i am not dropping this but i am on a hiatus for explained reasons. thank you :)
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 75
Kudos: 214





	1. day one

**Author's Note:**

> i do not like the police. do not take this fic as that.  
> do not take this fic as me shipping the real schlatt and wilbur. this fic is based on their personas from the dream smp.  
> do not share this with the ccs. you can, however, share this with others :)

Paper clutched securely in his fists, Wilbur kept stealing glances between the doors in front of him and the street behind him. The thought of turning right around and going back to the apartment was tormenting. Almost like candy that lay just far away, so close that he could take it and have a taste, but so far that it'd take some effort to reach. Niki would slaughter him anyhow. Maybe this would be a good thing, not the devil of dread that he was anticipating. Not the devil of dread that he was _experiencing._ Wilbur pocketed the paper and examined the front of the building.

' **Lennon Library: Open from 10 a.m. to 8 p.m. Monday-Saturday'.** The paper sign had come with some stolen clip art, colors faded and somewhat worn, of a kid reading a book with their friends. Another sign next to it, taken care of as they covered it in plastic to preserve the paper, shocked Wilbur. 

_**'Lennon Police Department: Open 24/7.'** _

Police department? Wilbur didn't know what connected them, nor that something so strange like this would even be a thing to begin with. A library and a police department in the same old building. They couldn't be more different.

Cold metal stung his hands as Wilbur opened one door, graciously stepping through to study his surroundings. The foyer contained only a couple of things; two exits, two potted plants, and three tables. On the table ahead of him, there were documents. Papers set out neatly with signs directing on their purpose. The other tables housed books in cardboard boxes. Someone labeled them with _FREE! PLEASE TAKE_ written in messy sharpie scrawl. Curiosity getting the best of him, Wilbur took a peek. James Patterson novels and old romance books were all that filled the box.

The doors were the last things to inspect, as he frankly couldn't give a shit about what plants were there, nor did he have a feeling the plants would tell him. One was clearly the library entrance. There was another clip art print, the same one as outside, only someone had written _COME INSIDE_ above the children's heads. It was the same handwriting on the boxes.

The other, Wilbur could only guess, was law enforcement. He stepped forward a little more to investigate the door. It looked as old as the building with gold wrapping along the sides and swirled by the handle. His hand was hardly halfway there, ready to run his fingers along the edges when the wood lept away from him. An unknown force swung it back and a body replaced the emptiness.

Full voices filled the tiny area, booming and ridiculously loud. Wilbur stumbled away, embarrassed, and watched as an officer strode in. He didn't even notice Wilbur was in the room as he was too busy looking back through where he entered. Someone was chatting with him, saying their goodbyes and good lucks repeatedly. The officer repeated those wishes and finally closed the door with a bang that echoed.

"Hello?"

"Fuck!" The police officer nearly jumped out of his skin, whipping around to face Wilbur. He looked on edge, but once he took in the brit's appearance, he noticeably deflated. "Uh. Hello... is... what I meant to say. Good afternoon, sir."

Wilbur nodded slowly and cleared his throat to ease the weird tension. He hated the fact that his brain made every interaction seem deathly when, in reality, things were comfortable.

"Afternoon. Should an officer be swearing like that?" Wilbur joked, picking up a random pamphlet to occupy his hands. The police-man scoffed and laughed humorlessly. Should he be saying things like this to a stranger? A cop? Someone who he might see more and more often if this day goes smoothly? He now wished he wasn't holding anything so he could toy with his hair; a coping mechanism he had picked up long before he came to the States.

"Should a librarian be talking to an officer like that?" The brit was taken aback. This man had a sense of humor. What a funny thing. Now, fully looking at him, Wilbur thought he wasn't bad looking. He was tall (not as tall as Wilbur), strong, and handsome.

"You're wrong, Mr..." Wilbur checked and finally found the thing he was looking for: a nametag. " _Schlatt._ I'm not a librarian."

Schlatt's smile lowered, and he tilted his head like a puppy. How cute.

"You're not? I could have sworn Niki and Techno mentioned a new librarian coming in today that matched your description. Is your name Wilbur?" Schlatt questioned, stepping forward. Wilbur nodded and huffed, hanging his head.

"I thought I could escape it for a little. Me, being a librarian? Ugh." Wilbur dropped the pamphlet and grinned. "Yes, I am. At least I'll be able to reach some tall shelves. Niki's quite small."

The wind whipped as the building entrance opened and a mother walked in, clasping her child's hand. Snow speckled their coats, water dripping off as they made their way toward the library. Once the door shut behind them, Wilbur and Schlatt's conversation continued.

"You know Niki?" Schlatt questioned, looking Wilbur in the eye. He nodded as a response.

"She's my roommate, actually. I just moved here from Britain and she let me move in with her. I've been in town for a couple of weeks. I've known Niki for a lot longer, though." Wilbur said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Are you dating?"

Wilbur froze. He looked at Schlatt, expecting something malicious, but saw only curiosity. Dating Niki, or even living with Niki, was something odd. Everyone loved her and seemed to despise him for being so close to her. He shouldn't have to explain anything to a stranger if he was dating her, anyway. What if Schlatt was interested in her? Should Wilbur lie for that sake, knowing that Niki wasn't interested in anyone?

"No, we're not. I should go. I don't want her to have a fit since I'm late on my first day. See you soon, Mr. Schlatt." Wilbur gave a feeble wave and walked over to the library door, ready to open it.

"See you soon, Wilbur."

Shelves lined with thousands of books devoured every inch of wall space it could touch. Wilbur marveled at the sight before moving onto the tinier details of the place. Computers took the right side, five or six, with desks and chairs to support whichever patron used them. On the left wall, there was a magazine area. It nearly took his attention away from a hidden staircase by the back wall. He decided he'd have to investigate that after orientation.

Walking forward, Wilbur discovered the main counter where Niki stood looking ecstatic.

"Will!" She cried out his name happily. Wilbur was fearful that, in surprise, she was going to hop over the counter to see him and make a big scene. This was proven to be untrue and Niki waited for him even if it meant she shook like a leaf. "I'm so happy you made it! Are you excited?"

Was he? Or was he just doing this to please Niki? Regardless, he was thrilled to make her happy. Plus, that Schlatt character sounded interesting. Maybe he'd create more friends here. Better friends. Real-life friends.

"Of course. What's on the schedule today?"

Niki launched into a humongous spiel about the work he was going to be doing later. This included organizing files, receiving book shipments, figuring out the online system, and much more. The first thing on the agenda was to greet his new co-workers.

"There's Minx, who you won't meet today. She works at the station and here, so she splits days sometimes. Whatever she wants to do. Then we have Fundy, Tubbo, and Tommy. People come and go, yet those are the best ones." Niki said, clapping her hands. "Tommy and Tubbo have a shared office. They're on this floor so we're going to go to them first, okay?"

Wilbur nodded, a little overwhelmed, and allowed his roommate to take him wherever she needed. They went past the counter to the rear of the room near a staircase. Underneath those steps sat a door labeled _**T &T!**_. He noticed the handle looked broken and that there was a tiny hole (fist-shaped) near it. Curious.

A swift knock on the door from Niki set everything into action. There was a sound of chairs squeaking, slight murmurs, and other commotion before a bright-eyed boy appeared. The stranger had messy brown hair and a wide smile that screamed excitement. He was genuine and lively, directing his energy at Wilbur and Niki both.

"Tubbo! Hi. This is Wilbur and he's the new-" Niki introduced but was cut off by Tubbo. Wilbur knew he didn't mean it as his passion showed through his words. Tubbo didn't seem like the type of person to do that on purpose anyway.

"-Will, hi. Nice to see you! I'm Tubbo as you were told. Welcome to my humble abode." Tubbo laughed and reached out to shake Wilbur's hand, which he took. The boy shook it furiously and Wilbur bounced from the shock.

" _Our_ humble abode, genius." A voice called from inside whom Wilbur could only guess was Tommy. Tubbo nodded at the words.

"Yes. Come on and see _our_ humble abode!" Tubbo motioned for the two and, with Niki leading, they went in.

It was, as Wilbur expected, unorganized. Their office held two desks and some video game memorabilia scattered around. Tommy uttered a hello to Wilbur and flashed a grin yet he continued to not join the conversation. Niki squeezed Wilbur's hand.

"Looks nice. I like the... decor." Wilbur spoke loudly to alert Tommy that he was talking to him and received no response. "I'm happy to be working with you both." Tubbo threw a look at his partner. Nothing.

"So. Excuse Tommy for being rude, he's "in the zone."" Tubbo used his fingers to explain that this was bullshit. "Best not to bother him or he'll get upset." He explained sweetly. Tommy popped his head up at this exclamation and scowled.

"I will not get upset. I'm just busy. Hello Wilbur, I'm Tommy Innit and I'm doing my job like Tubbo's supposed to be doing, yeah? Let's get lunch later or something." Tommy finished with a huff. Tubbo was about to talk more, but Niki took the opportunity.

"Sorry guys, I want to introduce Wilbur to Fundy before he gets started. Is that okay? And can one of you go to the front while we're gone? It won't take long, I promise." Niki's voice was smooth as honey and the boys would be fools not to listen to her request. Unsurprisingly, Tubbo was the one who volunteered, yet Tommy tagged along anyway. Wilbur was the last one to leave, so he shut the door quietly, confirming that the handle was indeed broken.

Niki and Wilbur traveled up the stairs that were in front of the T&T office to go see Fundy, who seemed to be miles away up on the second floor. It was quite simple actually, with fewer bookshelves and more activities. There were two chess tables, a couple of regular tables, and multiple bean bags spread around. It seemed like the perfect place to relax and scarily, Wilbur could imagine himself up here. Even the railing that let you look down onto the first floor was enchanting.

Fundy’s office was farther away from the relaxation area than Wilbur would assume. As they walked along the edge, Wilbur spied Tubbo and Tommy fucking around. Tommy seemed to flick the back of Tubbo’s head as he read, seemingly minding his own business. Tubbo could only take a little more of that persistence before he swung around and hit Tommy in the lower stomach. After that, Wilbur minded his own business and ignored the sounds of pain below. 

The entrance was caved in between two towering file cabinets and didn't have any identification like the other office they toured. Instead of knocking this time, Niki walked right in. Fundy's head raised quickly once he noticed that people were entering his space. He stood and beckoned them in before hugging Niki.

“Hey man. I’m Fundy. Welcome to Lennon.” Fundy beamed as he took a seat. “How’re you liking it so far? Get enough of the two idiots yet?”

“Absolutely. I have the feeling that I’m going to have to parent them soon.” Wilbur sat down on one chair in front of Fundy’s desk and sighed comically. Fundy laughed aloud.

“I promise you, it won’t get better. You learn to live with it. I’ve known them since they started, which was about...” Fundy tilted his head and tapped his temple in thought. “Four years ago? They’re twenty now, thank god, but that's not nearly old enough.”

Wilbur thought about Tubbo and Tommy, sixteen years old, running rampant in the library and shivered. What a mess they must have caused. He can’t fathom how Niki handled them back then.

“How old are you now?” Wilbur asked, curious. He didn't think Fundy looked over twenty, which is odd considering how he talked about Tubbo and Tommy’s ages.

“Twenty-five. I’m the second oldest in our little library family. Niki is...?”

“Twenty-three. Will’s twenty-eight.” Niki confirmed. Fundy chuckled and stared at Wilbur, assessing him almost.

“I guess you will parent the tiny terrors, huh? Now that you've dethroned Minx from oldest."

“I could only hope. I’ll finally set them straight. Have them behaving like good citizens.” Wilbur assured. Niki and Fundy shook their heads at the statement.

“Nothing could get them to behave but you’re free to try.” Niki nudged Wilbur and forced him to look at her. “And please. Try.”

After more bantering, Fundy mentioned having to get his work done so Niki and Wilbur left, concluding their last task of the day.

“I didn’t want to make anything too difficult and our staff can be...” Niki searched for the right word. Nothing came, so Wilbur attempted to fill in.

“Hectic?” He guessed. Niki nodded and descended the stairs, looking over her shoulder to talk.

“Absolutely. So you can sit at the counter for the rest of your shift. If someone comes, I’ll help and show you then. We'll do the rest of the work tomorrow.” Niki explained. “Tubbo! Tommy! You’re free to go, boys. Don’t forget to order that _Soul_ series I told you about, okay?”

Tommy opened the swinging counter door and left quickly, running back to his office with Tubbo nipping at his heels. They thanked Niki on their way and almost disappeared but stopped short.

“It was nice to meet you, Wilbur. Let’s really get lunch sometime, okay? No fucking around.” Tommy said with a sly grin.

“No fucking around,” Wilbur confirmed. With that, the door shut behind them, and silence replaced the easygoing conversation.

He worked efficiently for the rest of his shift. Niki showed him where each section of books were and how to locate a specific title. He flitted through the records and played some soft Arctic Monkeys on the turntable, surprised the library even had this range of music. Most of all, he made himself busy. His mind didn’t wander or overthink. He didn’t question his actions and figured out that this job was fairly easy. It seemed like a good fit for him. Niki seemed to agree and was happy to let him know that he “got the job.”

Before leaving, he said goodbye to his three co-workers. Every one of them told him they looked forward to their time together and said the most glorious thing: _see you tomorrow_. Wilbur had a routine. Something to look forward to in the morning. He didn’t have to wander through the streets, looking for an activity, before falling empty-handed anymore. As much as he dreaded this at the beginning of the day, he was ready to accept the opposite of his doubts.

The snow hadn’t stopped by the time Wilbur opened the library doors and stepped out into the cold air. It bit at his nose and cheeks, slapping him with an unforgiving sting. He thought about waiting for Niki as her shift was ending in only an hour, but decided against it. Standing out here would be torture and if he hurried, he could grab the car to pick her up instead of making her walk.

Down the steps he went. One by one, making sure no ice tricked him and made him slip. Wilbur was more focused on his feet and yelped when he knocked into something. How stupid was he to not look at where he was going? He apologized before even looking at what he bumped into, mindlessly babbling. All effort was gone when Wilbur realized that it was only Schlatt from earlier.

A lit cigarette hung from Schlatt's lips for only a moment before he took a slow drag. Smoke expelled into the air and he smirked at Wilbur.

“Good evening, Mr. Soot.” Schlatt greeted, taking another hit. This time he blew away from Wilbur’s face, which the brit was especially grateful for. “Enjoy your first day in the nuthouse?”

“I did, actually.” Wilbur scoffed jokingly yet maintained some distance between him and Schlatt. He didn’t truly know the guy, so it was best to stay an arm’s length away. He leaned against the stairway wall, mimicking the officer, and sighed. “I can’t wait to come back tomorrow if I’m being honest.”

Schlatt stared at him like he had three heads.

“Really? Most people quit pretty early. It’s not for everyone.” He explained. Another hit. “I’m glad you’re here, though. Niki needs someone to be as excited as she is.”

Wilbur looked out into the traffic and pondered. He looked at every individual car and watched the weather flutter off the hoods and swirl around. The streetlamps made everything look fuzzy and ethereal. The sight of it made his heart hurt.

“Why do you keep talking about Niki?” Wilbur asked, as straightforward as possible. Niki was like a sister to him and he didn’t want Schlatt poking his nose where it shouldn’t be. “I don’t trust you. I don’t know why, but it makes me feel like I need to watch my back when you’re around.”

Schlatt rubbed the back of his neck at Wilbur’s statement, clearly embarrassed. He dropped the cigarette from his grasp and dug it into the ground with the toe of his shoe. The scent of smoke and possibly beer, definitely some liquor, stick around. It made Wilbur’s nose crinkle in disgust. Those aromas brought back terrible memories of highschool idiocy. 

“You don’t have to trust me. I’m only looking out for her like you are right now. I’m glad you’re here, Soot, even if you don’t feel the same way about me.”

With that, Schlatt ducked his head and walked up the steps again. Wilbur hesitated with words lingering on the tip of his tongue. He could say something; should say something. Apologize. Schlatt wasn’t in the wrong, nor was he overly curious about Niki. Wilbur read too much into his words and trusted a bad feeling that could mean nothing. More likely, he didn’t want to believe that there was a person who cared about Niki as much as he did. Still, that feeling of unease didn’t go away even when Schlatt left.

Once Niki got home, the onslaught of snow seemed to slow. She hung her scarf on the coatrack and smiled at Wilbur, who sat reading on the sofa. His legs rested on the edge, glasses on, headphones in his ears. If she listened closely, she could hear music drifting from them. Something rock-like. Nothing she would ever listen to voluntarily.

“Hey, Niki.” Wilbur greeted her when she got close, not taking his eyes off the book for a second. “I made dinner if you want some. Toasties.”

They snuggled up on the couch after both of them got their food. Netflix played lazily in the background as Wilbur thought more and more about Schlatt. What he was all about. How sleazy he seemed; his personality, his talk, until Wilbur mentioned him specifically. He was so... puzzling. An odd person, that’s for sure. Everything about him seemed weird to Wilbur, even if he was kind of a cunt to him earlier.

Schlatt had stated he only had good intentions for Niki, but Wilbur still felt awkward with him talking about her. The only way his mind could get around it was thinking of himself as her older brother. If Niki knew about any of this, she’d have a fit. She didn’t want or need anyone protecting her, even if Wilbur’s instincts screamed at him to.

“What’re you thinkin’ about, Will?” Niki ran a hand through his hair and fluffed it lovingly. Wilbur could only lean into the touch and sigh. He didn’t know whether to take the path where he told her about his suspicions about Schlatt, or act innocent. After considering both for a while, he chose-

“Mr. Schlatt. From the police department. I spoke to him today, actually. Before I came in and as I was leaving. I think I interrupted his smoke break...” Wilbur confessed, shifting over closer to her. She accepted the touch willingly. “What do you know about him?”

Niki paused. Took a second.

“Nothing, actually. I know that he’s the chief of police, and he’s nice. I’m closer with Techno, the assistant chief actually.” Niki spoke softly, continuing to pet Wilbur’s hair.

“Something about him seems off. I don’t know.”

“I promise nothing is wrong," Niki promised. "Go to bed. I don't want you worrying and it’s late, okay?” 

“ _Mmmmh_. Okay. Only if you keep playing with my hair.” Wilbur was defeated, putty in Niki’s hands. She nodded and scratched his scalp like he liked, efficiently knocking him out in a matter of minutes. Soft snores filled the room as Niki got up and turned out the lamp, glancing at Wilbur one last time before leaving and heading to her bedroom.

That night, Wilbur dreamt of a ram chasing him. It’s big horns curled, and their eyes glowed red with rage. Wilbur ran through a forest filled with trees aflame, jumping over burning logs and other random items scattered around. A flag, half-destroyed, laid in front of him. He looked back, expecting to see the ram. Nothing was there, only wood. He picked up the flag and ran faster. Some part of him knew that if the ram caught him, that meant death.

He stopped once he reached a water source. It was a river traveling down from a tiny mountain, the sound of rushing water altering him before even seeing anything. Wilbur quickly rushed forward and relished in the cold. With fire blossoming all around him, he was getting incredibly overheated. His boots, thankfully, didn’t let any water in... boots? Looking down, he saw his outfit had completely changed from his jeans and sweater from earlier. He now wore a fighting uniform compiled of boots, white pants, a navy coat featuring golden cuffs, a red undershirt with a white vest, and a black hat. 

The colors of his flag matched his outfit. This was his flag; he knew that. No one had told him, but he just _knew_. What else was this world hiding from him? Who was that ram and why was it chasing him? Why did it look human-like? Tying the flag around his neck, Wilbur set forth. He crossed the river and made it to the other side, seemingly unharmed. The trees were still burning here, with craters dotting around. _They were from bombs_ , his mind told him. The _enemy did that. They wanted to kill you_. _They wanted to murder Tommy. Get out of here_.

Tommy? Wilbur had just met Tommy. Why was he thinking about him?

_He’s coming. Hide behind that tree._

Wilbur followed his own orders. Ducking his head around, he saw what his mind was warning him about. The ram was crossing the water. The ram was about to get him. If he didn’t escape now, he’d end up in one of those bomb craters.

“Wilbur!” The voice called out to the emptiness of the forest. “C’mon out, buddy! I only want to talk.”

That voice sounded eerily familiar. Was it? No. It couldn’t be.

“I’m your friend, Wilbur.” _No, you’re not, Schlatt._ “I want to protect you.” _You destroyed everything I built._ “Everyone’s gone.” _No. No. No. No. Fuck. Tommy. Where’s Tommy? Where’s Niki and Tubbo and Techno? Where is everyone? They can’t be dead. They can’t._ Wilbur bit his thumb and clenched his fist nervously. How was he going to get out of this?

**“Gotcha.”**


	2. day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur experiences his second day at work that is, unfortunately, cut short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first: thank you, everyone, for so much support! i didn't expect all the love for this story <3  
> second: i'm so sorry this is so late. december is pretty busy for me and i kept adding all these new things in the story that definitely did not give me more work to do in the future :)))))  
> third: i was very excited to get this chapter out so as soon as i finished adding the final touches this morning, i was ready to publish. i did a lot of editing but if i missed something my apologies!  
> okay, THANK YOU AGAIN, and enjoy!!!

The night terrors wouldn’t stop. Tears would gush down Wilbur’s face as his body snapped up, the ghost of a scream lingering in the back of his throat. No matter how many times he awoke in a cold sweat, nothing changed. He’d still wake up with the ram, Schlatt, twenty yards away. The setting changed occasionally; sometimes the forest, other times a castle of sorts. Oddly enough, one time there was a claustrophobic ravine filled with unstable wooden pathways thrown into the mix.

When his alarm finally went off at an early seven a.m., Wilbur truly wanted to destroy anything in his way. He was groggy and annoyed, but most of all, confused. Did Schlatt intend to haunt him like this? What spurred his emotions to care for Tommy, his twenty-year-old co-worker that he had only spoken a few sentences to? Why was this happening to him in the first place? The only reasonable conclusion he could draw was that this was a manifestation of his anxiety. The bad feelings he pushed down throughout the day came back to scare him in petrifying dreams. Yeah. That was it.

Wilbur got dressed in the bathroom like he did every morning. He stared at himself in the mirror and pulled at his features, studying them one by one. The tiny flaws and imperfections he saw lingered the more he looked. Wilbur hated it. He hated the way his body looked when he twisted, and when he moved. Even when he took a breath.

The shower was next. He’d turn the water almost all the way right and step right in without waiting for anything to adjust. Cold, stabbing droplets would hit him and he’d hiss in pain until a few seconds passed. Then the water would turn warm. It would soothe him just right, cover his body like a blanket. Wilbur would bask in that. Enjoy the sensation for only a moment before it turned into what he had set the nozzle to: skin melting hot. Pain. So much pain. He’d scrub the top layer of his skin off and justify this action as “taking away yesterday.”

Wilbur wandered around the apartment as he dried his hair, wasting the time until he had to go out. He had written out the plan for today and was excited to get everything done. Having a set schedule was the most relieving thing he could have ever imagined.

1\. Go to the record shop. Grab some new vinyl for the library. _Should he buy his taste or universal taste? Possibly both._

2\. Head to work and show Niki the new music. _She’d be so excited. He was excited._

3\. Ask Tommy out to lunch. Tubbo was well. Go to the pub across the street. Talk about work. Get more info on the building and everyone inside. _He feels like they’d tell it to him straight._

4\. Build up the courage to talk to Schlatt again. Go inside the station?? _Undetermined._

5\. Actually drive Niki home today. _He got too caught up with making her dinner yesterday to notice the time._

6\. Take some melatonin before bed. _No night terrors._

Wilbur shoved the sticky note into his pocket, grabbed his house keys, pulled on some boots and a jacket, and left. The door shutting behind him made him jump, yet he set forward on a mission. Any neighbor he saw he waved to happily, deploying his smile to make them swoon.

The record shop was charming and tiny. The storefront looked kind of messy, but it had a charm that caused Wilbur to come back time and time again. And, not to mention, their collection was truly impressive for such an odd place. They had his favorite bands from today and others from long ago, which made them even more attractive.

Swinging the door open, the smell of dust and old books smacked Wilbur in the face. He adored it. The shopkeeper welcomed him and attempted to show him a new shipment that had come in, but he turned down the offer. Wilbur had his sights set upon his favorite spot in the back corner. She nodded, wished him luck, and continued to stare out the window.

First: _Los Campesinos!,_ one of his favorites. He shoved it under his arm and moved on. _The Front Bottoms, Arctic Monkeys, Crywank_. Definitely some _Rolling Stones_ and _The Cure_. Wilbur was so excited that he spent too much time and way too much money on a diverse but adequate collection for work. His total came out to around $100, which was incredible for how many he got. This was thanks to the fact that the lady who ran the shop had a soft spot for him. He spent most of his money here, so that was a definite plus.

As Wilbur was walking to the library, headphones in his ears and bag in hand, a car slowed to a roll next to him. He ignored it, never having seen the vehicle before, and upped his pace. The sound of his heart was deafening as fear coursed through him. Who would be dumb enough to attempt a kidnapping in the middle of the day _and_ on a grown man? Were they trying to talk to him, too? Wilbur pressed the stop button on his music and listened.

“Wilbur Soot, you piece of shit just stop already, people are staring!” The person hissed. Wilbur turned his head and saw a woman screaming out of her car window, pissed off. He wracked his brain to remember her name or even where he would have seen her before, but nothing came to mind. That still didn’t explain how she knew his name, either. “I’ve been following you for three fuckin’ minutes now. You walked faster! Are you deaf?”

“To defend myself, I have no clue who you are,” Wilbur stated, shoving his headphones in his pocket. The woman deflated and sighed.

“Niki didn’t tell you? Bastard.” Wilbur decided that he liked her already. Something about her pulled him in, attracted him in a way he hadn’t experienced in a long time. He felt like they could get along already. “Name’s Minx. I work at the station next door? I needed to take you to work, but you weren’t at Niki’s, so I ran all over fucking town to track you down.” Minx had calmed down considerably at this point but even her calm screamed annoyed. Wilbur only nodded and walked up to the car.

“I heard about you before. Didn’t think ‘Minx’ would be an angry Irish woman. I’m not complaining though.” Wilbur pulled the door and hopped in, not even able to strap himself in before Minx was speeding off like a maniac. “Why did you need to pick me up? Niki knows I’m fine walking alone. If you haven’t noticed, I’m giant-sized.”

Minx snorted and turned to him with a grin that made Wilbur return the favor.

“Don’t know. She said she’s worried about you, is all. That isn’t that weird coming from Niki, though. You could say one funny word to her and she’d be nervous something was wrong.” Wilbur laughed at Minx’s statement, knowing that the description was true. Niki was just like that. It’s what made Wilbur love her.

They fell into a comfortable conversation for the next couple of minutes of the ride. Minx brought up Schlatt, which hit a soft spot, but she stopped when she recognized how uncomfortable he was. The scene of his death wouldn’t stop playing behind his closed eyelids. They talked about the library and Wilbur’s new co-workers. He shared how he’s taken a liking to Tommy and Tubbo and is very excited to know more about Fundy. How he feels like they have a certain bond already. How he’s felt that way about many people at work already.

When Minx pulled into the parking lot, she shared that today was her day at the library instead of the station. Wilbur felt joyous that he’s given the opportunity to know her more. Once they were ready, they got out and headed up the library stairs, laughing at each other’s jokes like old friends.

“What jobs are you doing today newbie?” Minx wondered, curiosity lacing her voice. She was about to tell him something but stopped short when she realized that Wilbur was carrying something. “What do you have there?”

“Records,” Wilbur answered. He took a breath of fresh air before throwing open the main doors. “That’s what I was doing before you picked me up. I wanted a new... refined sound here.”

“Makes sense. What’d’you get?”

Wilbur gave her the bag and waited for her to get done checking everything out. They were taking up a lot of space in the entry room, but Minx didn’t seem to care in the slightest. Wilbur watched her face fall and rise when she looked at the different albums., She grabbed one when she was ready and shoved it underneath her arm.

“We’re listening to this one first, ‘kay?” Her tone was so threatening Wilbur would have to be a fool not to nod along. Minx grinned, teeth on display, as she headed in. Wilbur didn’t hesitate to follow her.

Fundy greeted them first. He sat at the counter looking bored, leaning his head on his fist, until he caught sight of the pair. His lovely smile sent an arrow straight through Wilbur’s heart.

“Hey, guys! Welcome back.” Fundy stepped out and walked straight up to both of them. “Ready to get some work done today?”

“No.” Minx was straight forward and set off to the record player. Nothing could stop her now. Wilbur gave a resounding “yup!”.

“Great. Not too loud, Minx. We have some customers upstairs. Anyway, Will, could you organize the children’s section? We’re having Kids Circle in an hour if you want to do it.” Fundy pushed on Wilbur’s lower back and led him to an archway. Walking in, the room sent Wilbur to a cheerful place. Colors splattered everywhere with toys, books, and cool posters thrown everywhere. “Kids Circle is where you read to the kids while their parents do any work they need to. The session lasts about an hour if you can keep them preoccupied for that long. Ages five to ten. Big difference.”

“I’ll do it. I don’t _hate_ kids. What books do I have to read?” Wilbur questioned as he picked up and put back some toys.

“We do popsicle sticks. You pick a name, they pick the book. I’ll be with you so it’s not confusing and I can help you if a newcomer comes in, okay?” Fundy helped Wilbur, cleaning up the stray magazines left about.

“Thanks, Fundy.” Wilbur looked back at him to express his gratitude but found Fundy already looking at _him_.

“Don’t thank me until Kids Circle finishes up, okay?”

“Okay.”

Kids Circle was not as enjoyable as Wilbur thought it would be. Now he understood why Fundy was looking at him like that; it was a pity stare. That sly fox. Still, Wilbur read to the children and made wild gestures throughout the stories. Most of them were enthralled and oh so captivated by Wilbur’s telling. A few didn’t like him because he was new, not comfortable he assumed, so Fundy tended to them without a second thought. Everything went somewhat went regardless.

Niki popped in twice as well, allowing Fundy to slip out and take a breather. The kids seemed to adore her and even asked her to read some in place of Wilbur. He had no problem stepping back and watching her interact. Parents thanked him, Fundy, and Niki after the session finished, but the three of them brushed it off.

“It was no problem! I’d be happy to do it again.” Wilbur exclaimed when a specific child’s mother spoke to him personally. He had made quite an impression on the girl according to her.

“Would you come back next week? Ellie adores you. I’d even pay.” The mother begged, holding out some cash for Niki to take. Niki’s mouth dropped open.

“No! Please! Kids Corner is free for a reason. Wilbur’ll be back.” Niki promised, shooing him away secretly to talk more to her. There seemed to be the impression that this mother wasn’t one to give up. Sensing the vibe, Wilbur wished Ellie and the woman a sincere goodbye and left.

The first thing that popped into Wilbur’s head when he realized he had free time was the stairway in the back corner he saw yesterday. His curiosity was still piqued thinking about the mysteries that may unfold and even heightened when he got closer to steps. The stairs had an o shape, so steep Wilbur thought that he may have a problem getting up thanks to his long limbs.

Everything seemed coated with a thick layer of dust back there in the stairwell. There were a few bookshelves, tiny and unkempt, here and there, but nothing to be proud of. Wilbur placed his first step and went up.

“I’m going to die.” Wilbur chanted to himself as the stairs groaned in protest underneath him. Maybe that’s why no one used this area; the chances of your guide falling beneath you was probable. Expected. “I’m going to die alone!”

Wilbur saw the top of the stairs. He rushed, a grave mistake, and cringed as he heard one screw fall down to the bottom layer.

A wide expanse of dirt and grime greeted Mr. Soot. An attic laid before him, unused in a Millenium. So many books covered every inch of space before him. He ventured forward. Wilbur took a glance at the first shelf and saw some of the greatest classics known to man: Lord of Flies, Fahrenheit 451, Jane Eyre, Animal Farm, Middlemarch, and so forth. They all seemed to be in pristine condition as well. Nothing was out of place. It was the perfect library. Reaching forward to grab a favorite, Of Mice and Men, when he heard his name. Minx was calling him. He couldn’t forget that voice.

Was he even supposed to be up here in the first place? That answer was no.

Even though the fear of falling was prominent, Wilbur rushed down. Minx sounded closer now, and he didn’t want her to find him here. He skipped the last few steps, opting to jump and crouch to avoid a harsh landing, and made his way to the magazine rack. Reader’s Digest. Page 11. Wilbur waited fearfully until he felt a hand slap upon his shoulder.

“Wilbur, I swear to god you are fuckin’ deaf. Did you not hear me or were you just ignoring me?” Minx questioned. Wilbur turned around with a toothy grin that showed playfulness.

“Ignoring you,” Wilbur answered honestly.

“Do that again and I'll fire you.” Minx threatened loosely, flicking him on the side of his head, ignoring his ‘ow!’ “Anyway, Schlatt was here for you a second ago. He’s still in the lobby if you want to see him. I told him you were doing something since you seemed so weirded out by him earlier...”

Wilbur shook his head no.

“Anything else you need me to do?” Wilbur needed to change the subject again. Minx seemed to understand as she listed off a few things to take up time before Wilbur’s lunch. Speaking of lunch break, he had to talk to Tommy before leaving.

Time passed. Niki came to get Wilbur around twelve fifty and told him he could start his break whenever he needed. He shucked off the apron he was wearing for cleaning and made his way downstairs to the T&T office. Tubbo answered and hugged him straight away, almost pushing Wilbur over. Wilbur tumbled to regain balance while Tubbo gripped him tighter.

“What’s up, big man?” Tommy yelled from the back of the room. Tubbo finally let go at this point and hopped his way back to his desk.

“You two want to go get some food?” Wilbur held up his wallet, signifying that he would be the one buying. This made Tubbo and Tommy jump from their positions and run over to him.

“Of course! Let’s go. Right now.” Tubbo pushed Wilbur out of the office at the speed of light. Tommy was faster, rushing across the library floor, ignoring Fundy from above, and waiting by the front doors.

“What’re we getting?” Tommy demanded the answer as Tubbo moved Wilbur into the lobby.

“I have a plan. So there’s this...” Wilbur detailed when Tommy opened the door to reveal none other than Schlatt leaning against one a column outside. Tommy and Tubbo stared at the man as he made his way over to the three of them. Wilbur grumbled something under his breath that no one could quite hear but resembled a “fuck.”

“Mr. Soot. Just the person I wanted to see!” Schlatt opened his arms in a hug, but Wilbur took a step back as a reply. “Not a touchy person? I get it.”

“What do you want?” Tommy asked, rude and mean. He meant to get up in Schlatt’s face, chest pushed out in warning, but Wilbur held him back. Schlatt chuckled darkly.

“Well, I wanted to ask Wilbur if he could... go out with me.”

Wilbur’s world tilted. _Go out?_ What the fuck was this guy on? Did Schlatt know he liked guys? How obvious was it if a stupid fucking cop who he had only a word or two with figured it out? Wilbur wouldn’t go out with Schlatt, anyway. He’s weird andinsane. This interaction only further proved that point. Wilbur scoffed to hide his shock.

“Officer Schlatt, you must be out of your goddamn mind. I wouldn’t go out with you if you were the last man on earth.” Wilbur drew his mouth into a thin line and crossed his arms. His aura was serious, but that didn’t stop what happened next.

Tommy erupted into a fit of giggles behind him, Tubbo following along. Schlatt found this funny too, and he laughed along with the boys, mustache moving in tempo with his shaking shoulders.

“Wilbur, I didn’t mean it like that, but I’m always down to explore that side of me whenever you like. I only want to talk to you about something. I tried to find you earlier but Minx- “Schlatt was explaining but stopped short. He paused. Another pause. Brought his attention to Wilbur, sighed, then smiled. Schlatt looked as if he was convincing himself to speak. “Let’s talk. I’ll treat you to a drink or two. If you’re not busy with dumb and dumber over here.”

“Am I dumb or dumber?” Tommy questioned, pointing to himself. “Or is he dumber? Because I think you’re dumber.” He spoke to Tubbo at this point and cried out when he received a hit upon the head.

“You’re definitely dumber,” Tubbo confirmed. Tommy looked as if he were about to hit Tubbo back, yet Wilbur cut into their conversation, halting the abuse.

“Tomorrow we can go out. It’s supposed to be nicer then, too. We can eat outside. Still my treat.” He promised Tubbo and Tommy. They both nodded with Tubbo giving him an extra thumbs up.

“Of course Will, see you later!” Tubbo chirped, the physical embodiment of an exclamation point. He pulled Tommy with him and within a second, Schlatt and Wilbur were alone.

Silence and tension closed the gap between them. Both felt uncomfortable for ‘unknown reasons’ that the other didn’t quite want to discuss. To ease that discomfort, Schlatt reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his pack. He slammed it against his palm and folded up the flap to get a cigarette out.

“Could you not? I quite a couple of months ago.” Wilbur gritted out. Yesterday was bad enough with Schlatt smoking right next to him, he couldn’t handle it if there were a replay of that today. Schlatt nodded in understanding but still pulled had the cigarette fall onto his hand. He didn’t put it back in, weirdly enough, but just threw the single back into his pocket.

“Let’s take a walk, shall we?” Schlatt was smirking, his face pulled into the most infuriating grin, as he latched his hand upon Wilbur’s side to lurch him into a forward march. They walked side by side in silence as they descended the library steps. “Do you really want to drink while we talk or?”

“God, yes. I need one after hearing about you so much today.” Wilbur joked, but Schlatt stopped in his tracks.

“When did you hear about me? I tried to catch you before. Did Minx tell you?”

“Yeah. I didn’t want-” Wilbur stopped himself. Schlatt caught onto this and groaned.

“Jesus, Will.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Were you avoiding me?”

How did he know everything?

Wilbur sighed and continued walking without looking back to see if Schlatt would come. He did, obviously. The eldest of the two wrung his hands as he prepared himself to speak. Wilbur didn’t want to be mean, but he wasn’t in the mood to see Schlatt today after last night’s dream. The memory of the man beside him murdering everyone in cold blood was terrifying, and it would hit him like a mac truck whenever he closed his eyes. So...

“Yes, I was.” He saw the defeated look on Schlatt’s face and backpedaled. “But not because of any reason. Well, yeah, it was. Let me restate. _You_ didn’t cause the reason I was avoiding you. Real-life you.”

Schlatt’s infamous puppy tilt came back.

“Real-life me,” Schlatt repeated.

“Bloody hell. Yes. I can explain after I get some vodka in me.”

Schlatt introduced Wilbur to some weird, back-alley bar around the corner from the library, which was in the opposite way Wilbur had led them. It was dark and damp, but the atmosphere was quite cool. Neon lights covered the walls and pictures of every single patron that came in. Wilbur got his picture taken, not Schlatt as he had been before, but he sneaked himself in the background.

Wilbur watched his face get taped to the top of the bar as the bartender threw a drink his way. He sipped it and waited for Schlatt to speak. He was the one that wanted to have lunch together after all.

“This may sound weird.” Schlatt started, not a good sign from Wilbur’s point of view. “I had a dream about you last night. A very insane, scary dream that had me thinking about you all day.”

Halt. Pause. Dream? Could this be related to Wilbur’s from last night as well? What the fuck did that mean? Was the universe fucking with them? Maybe this was a sick joke. Wilbur didn’t think it was all that funny.

“I did some research, earlier, before you came in. Before Niki came in. The dream stood out to me: I was searching for you and trying to kill you. I mean, how insane do I sound, right? I promise this is weird as shit though.” Schlatt took a swig of his scotch and wiped his mouth clean. His eyes pierced Wilbur’s, and the brit felt his soul go cold. “I found something. This specific flag stood out to me, so I went through some books and found it: L’Manberg. There’s no place for it, though. No origin. No nothing. Just one book. No other records.”

“What made you look in that specific book? You’re messing with me, aren’t you?” Wilbur questioned. This all sounded too good to be true. Everything was falling into place perfectly, and that didn’t _happen_.

“You know how in video games when an item lights up? That’s how it felt. Inside my head, I saw the book and thought, “That’s the one.” Schlatt explained, drinking some more. How was Wilbur supposed to describe that he also had a dream where Schlatt tried to kill him, did kill him?

Wilbur downed the vodka in one go. He looked at the picture of him, looked back at Schlatt, those pleading eyes, then down at his hands. They flashed red. He was holding a stick of dynamite. How did he get this? When did he get this? Wilbur looked to Schlatt for advice, but he was gone. The bar was gone. Wilbur was gone.

The surrounding walls had turned to a soft stone. Scrawl, his writing, lined them where pictures had once been. They looked frantic.

_**GO EMANCIPATE THE BRUTALITY. MY L’MANBERG. ANY TYRANNY OF OUR RULERS.** _

_**N E E D N ‘T F R E T W I T H W I L B U R.** _

What the fuck was going on anymore? The words fit together into some sort of sentence. Series of sentences. He lost track of the words when they turned into an illegible scribble.

“It’s over.” He heard himself say.

Wilbur’s mouth moved as if he had spurred himself to speak, but he hadn’t. He was too in awe of this terrifying place someone had dropped him into. Wilbur stared at his hands again, only this time they were dirty. Calloused and rough. His knuckles were bleeding, weeping for medical attention. Some cuts looked serious. He looked up, back at the wall, and saw a tiny button. It was wooden, polished, and _clean_. Polished. Someone had taken care of this button. Wilbur knew that it was him.

His hand moved of his own accord. Wilbur reached out, blood-stained fingertips almost reaching the button before a voice called out from behind him.

“What are you doing?” The voice asked, cutting deep like a blade. Wilbur felt himself freeze and turn around. No one was there. “What. Are. You. Doing?”

“Phil? Where are you?” Wilbur was panicking for unknown reasons. Who was Phil?

“What are you doing?”

“I wasn’t doing anything. I was celebrating is all. Tubbo’s President now. _We won the war_. Shouldn’t you be celebrating?” What war? Wilbur felt as if this victory was bittersweet. “Schlatt’s dead.”

Schlatt’s dead. That’s right. Wilbur almost killed him. Tommy almost killed him. Wilbur was commanding Tommy to gut Schlatt. Schlatt was drinking himself to death and had a heart attack. It wasn’t Wilbur’s doing, but it almost was.

Wilbur turned around again and saw Phil. He stood angelic, so pure and untouched from this wretched world. Wilbur wanted to hug him.

“Do you know what this button is?” Wilbur’s false voice asked.

“I do,” Phil responded, sounding calm. Wilbur knew in his heart of hearts that was a facade. He cleared his throat. “I do.”

“Have you heard the song on the walls, Phil? I could sing it for you.

_**I heard there was a special place,** _

_**where men could go and emancipate** _

_**the brutality and the tyranny of their rulers.** _

_**Well, this place is real, you needn’t fret...”** _

“That’s enough. You just won L’Manberg back, Will. Why would you-“

“Phil, I’m always so close to pressing this button, Phil! I’ve been here! Seven or eight times I’ve been here!” Wilbur screamed. The sound of footsteps above pushed him into a sane mind state. Wilbur knew. Singing that song led him down a deep hole. Somewhere in his brain, he thanked the stranger for stopping him. “Aw, fuck. They’re going to come. I don’t want them in here, I don’t want them in here!”

Wilbur sighed and laced his fingers through his hair. It was greasy and caked with dried blood. So much blood covered his body. Was all of this worth it? Wilbur pulled at the strands and sobbed.

“Phil, I’ve been here so many fucking times.” Wilbur pushed this sentence onto Phil to make him understand. His fingers had caressed that button more times than he thought about assassinating Schlatt on stage. Mr. President.

“And you’re just going to blow it all up?”

“I do,” A whine pushed out of Wilbur’s throat. “I think so.”

“You’ve fought so hard to get this land back,” Phil begged. “Think about that before you press the button.”

The footsteps above them had got louder. Wilbur heard gunshots and fighting. He heard screaming. He heard everyone’s voices. Everyone who he had grown to love, and who he had grown to hate.

“There was a saying, Phil. By a traitor.”

Wilbur took a deep breath and turned to the button. Phil stood behind him, almost forgotten at this point. The real Wilbur was gone. This carcass of a man had replaced him. Schlatt was dead. What was there to live for now?

“It was never meant to be.”

With that, Wilbur pressed the button. He turned around, slowly, to see Phil’s face. The look of shock and betrayal marked it, and Wilbur felt happy. So fucking happy. He was ethereal at that moment. No one could touch him.

Wilbur put his hand up to his forehead. He kept the salute straight as the sound of explosions erupted around him. Phil was silent except for a few muttering words that Wilbur couldn’t understand. This was his high.

“Oh my God. Wilbur. It’s all gone.”

Phil ran forward to the front of the room and slammed into Wilbur’s shoulder, throwing him forward. This push almost made him fall out into the world of L’Manberg. Everything was destroyed. Wilbur could see everything. It was fantastic.

“MY L’MANBERG PHIL! MY UNFINISHED SYMPHONY! FOREVER FUCKING UNFINISHED!” Wilbur calmed himself down by rubbing his hands over his face and smiling. More blood covering him. He was made of other’s blood. “If I can’t have this, no one can. “

Wilbur gripped Phil by the shoulders and shook him as hard as he could. The action hurt his ribs, where the ghost of an arrow had been. He ripped the wound open. Nevertheless, Wilbur reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a dagger.

He placed the item into Phil’s unwilling hands.

“Kill me, Phil. Stab me. Murder me now or I’ll fucking kill you.” Wilbur glanced out of the giant hole and saw everyone’s faces. They looked horrified. “They all want you to.”

“You’re my son!” Phil cried openly, the sound echoing. It didn’t affect Wilbur in the slightest. “No matter what you do, I can’t.”

Wilbur beat against the stone walls. His hand bled more. It didn’t affect Wilbur in the slightest.

“Kill me.” It didn’t affect Wilbur in the slightest. “Look! Look! Taking a fucking look outside, Phil! How much work went into this and now it’s gone. All because of me. Do it.”

Phil reached forward, all full of white light like an angel, and thrust the blade into Wilbur’s stomach. He thrust it upward and twisted. Blood. Blood. Blood. All of it gushed out of Wilbur like a fountain. His mouth spilled. Everything fell. Everything went so painfully dark. It affected Wilbur.

...

...

...

“Wilbur?”

“Phil? Phil. I’m sorry. I didn’t... I didn’t... that wasn’t me.”

“Who the fuck is Phil?”

SCHLATT.

Wilbur’s eyes opened, and suddenly, he was back in the bar. Schlatt was holding Wilbur’s hand and rubbing his thumb across the knuckles. What was Schlatt fucking doing? The look in his eyes screamed concern, yet Wilbur pulled back immediately. He sneered at the officer and attempted to stand, to get away as fast as he could. This plan backfired. Wilbur yelped as his legs buckled from underneath him, all the blood in his body rushing to his head in a slamming headache.

No matter how rude Wilbur seemed to a caring Schlatt, he still helped Wilbur up and secured him on the stool. He waved over the woman from earlier and requested something that Wilbur didn’t get. The pounding of his heart in his ears drowned out all sound for a couple of moments. Only after he took a few deep breaths did his hearing return.

“What happened to you, man? One second you were fine and the next you passed out. Are you that much of a lightweight?” Schlatt joked, laughing aloud as the bartender eyed them. She passed Wilbur a cup of water and he thanked her. “Will. Are you like... actually okay? Do you mind if I take you home?”

“Wnkancudnskfsnf St.” Wilbur responded.

“Bud. I don’t understand. Speak up.” Schlatt demanded.

“Wolksborrow St. 1842. Apartment C23.

“Gotcha. Add this to my tab, Marge. Let’s go.”

Schlatt leaned down and heaved Wilbur over his shoulder, carrying him easily to his car around the corner. He threw Will in and checked his temperature as he did so. Then, finally, Schlatt turned the key, and they were in motion. Wilbur had never been happier that this was such a small town and getting to the apartment would take less than five minutes.

The backseat was warm and boxed in. Bars created a barrier between the front and back seat, between Schlatt and Wilbur. Every so often the walkie-talkie on the dashboard would scream things at them. Wilbur swore he heard Minx but ignored it. His head was spinning out of control and he felt like he was going to pass out again.

Bile rose in the back of his throat, the taste burning him. Wilbur swallowed and looked at the shape of Schlatt’s head. His hair was nice. Fluffy. He wanted to touch it. His hand poked out, so close, yet he only felt the touch of cool leather. Wilbur checked out and let go.


	3. UPDATE! NOT A NEW CHAPTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i apologize but this isn't a new chapter!   
> please read ahead to understand why i've taken a tiny hiatus, but know that i'm not dropping fragile thing :)

hi! fait here :)

i genuinely hate how a03 doesn't have a messaging interaction system like wattpad but anyway, this is just a little update to the story since i haven't posted a new chapter in a.... long-ish while. 

as you may head read above, i'm absolutely NOT dropping fragile thing. i love this book and it means a lot to me creativity wise as well as all the good feedback i've been receiving. 

these past few months or so have been, let's just say, hectic. life did not go my way in the slightest and i've been fighting to keep myself afloat, mental-health-wise. i haven't written anything since janurary 16th when writing before had been the one escape that really helped me calm down. but i'm doing a lot better now! today i actually started writing again, and hopefully that continues to work but if not, i'm sorry :) 

truly though, i have a lot of plans for fragile thing and hope to execute them in the next day or so if my brain transcribes what i'm thinking into well thought out writing. lets hope.

i'm sorry to anyone who was expecting a new chapter but i really like to connect with people and not leave them hanging (like i already have :/). i'll try to be better with time management in the future.

i'll try to make the new chapter extra-long and nice for you guys as a thank you for one, sticking around and even clicking on this story to begin with and two, because i said so.

love and good fortune,

fait.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you enjoyed! it really helps and motivates me :)


End file.
